Library
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-shot!]Sejak kunjungannya ke perpustakaan sekolah pada hari itu, Sasuke jatuh cinta karena seseorang. Padahal, ia sudah punya kekasih. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama?/"Kau suka membaca buku itu?"/"Biar surprise kalau kita ada rencana mau jumpa, Sasuke-kun, hehe."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Library_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Main Pairing : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Bersama cakrawala jingga dan suasana sekolah yang sepi, Uchiha Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta. Bukan dengan siswi baru, ataupun teman sekelasnya. Tapi seorang gadis dengan fisik mencolok yang baru dia _notice_ belakangan ini.

Tepatnya, di perpustakaan satu jam sebelum gerbang ditutup dua hari yang lalu.

Lelaki itu bukan sedang rajin atau sedang mengerjakan tugas yang memaksanya mencari banyak referensi, melainkan karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menunggu supir yang sedang terjebak macet di luar sana.

Awalnya hanya berkeliling. Belum ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menikmati satu buku di antara rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya menarik satu buku dari jejeran rak bukan karena judul buku yang menarik atau judul buku yang informatif. Manik jelaganya menatap kepala _pink_ yang terlihat asing di ingatannya. Ia sudah tingkat tiga, tidak mungkin lupa dengan teman seangkatan serta adik kelasnya. Mengingat sekolahnya memiliki kapasitas kelas yang terbilang sedikit untuk sekolah favorit.

Rasa penasaran menguasainya. Bahkan atensinya tak berpindah sedikitpun dari gadis berkepala warna mencolok itu. Irama langkahnya tenang, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa buah buku yang sempat ia gendong saking banyaknya.

Buku hanyalah alibi. Sasuke meninggikan sedikit bukunya, menutupi setengah dari area pandangannya. Persetan dengan _image cool-_ nya yang luntur karena menjadi _stalker_ dadakan. Perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya terisi dengan segala pertanyaan untuk siswi yang tidak jauh darinya. Tetapi, tatkala ia melihat gelang bertali biru, ia merasa kenal dengan itu.

Sedetik kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. Gelang seperti itu tidak mungkin hanya satu di dunia ini–batinnya.

Satu hal yang aneh sekelebat singgah di pemikirannya.

" _Dia bukan siswi di sekolah ini, tapi mengapa bisa mengakses perpustakaan?"_

Pertanyaan itu mendorongnya untuk membuat konversasi pertama di antara , dering ponsel mengacaukan segalanya–hampir saja si Uchiha mengumpat.

Alhasil, Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar karena supirnya sudah parkir di depan gerbang sekolah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali ke perpustakaan di jam yang sama–kali ini bukan lama dijemput, tapi memang karena sengaja. Ia sudah berkilah kepada orangtuanya dengan alasan rapat organisasi.

Langkah jenjang Sasuke membawanya ke tempat di mana ia duduk kemarin. Dengan buku yang berbeda, ia mengamati gadis _pink_ –begitu untuk sementara ia panggil–yang betah di posisinya.

Sadar tengah diselidiki, kepala itu menoleh. Menampakkan sepasang mata hijau klorofil menatap lurus pada Sasuke.

Gadis tersebut angkat bicara, dengan senyum ramah terpatri di wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

Hampir saja lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu kelabakan. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyembunyikan itu semua di balik wajah dan suara datarnya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau suka membaca buku itu?" Telunjuknya merujuk pada buku yang Sasuke pegang.

"Oh, ini?" Sekilas Sasuke membaca judulnya, "aku mengambilnya asal."

Ada binar yang bersemayam di mata gadis itu, lalu dengan antusias ia berpindah. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan sedikit memajukan kepala membaca buku yang terbuka di tangan kekar itu.

"Aku sudah membacanya semalam. Serius, ini seru! Alurnya tidak gampang ditebak, _plot-twist_ pula," komentarnya bersemangat. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, karena sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya akan jarak mereka yang sangat tipis.

Kepala si Gadis mendongak, tak sengaja tatapan mereka bersiborok. Saling mengagumi akan keindahan pancaran mereka–keceriaan tanpa batas di hamparan rumput hijau dan kalem yang menghipnotis di jelaga malam. Ada lima detik mereka bersitatap dengan napas yang tercekat, sebelum akhirnya mereka menjauh dengan canggung.

Sasuke benar-benar gugup–di balik topengnya yang selalu datar. Setelah berdeham memecah keheningan, ia beranjak pergi untuk pulang. Meninggalkan gadis manis itu yang mematung di tempatnya. Diam tak bersuara, hanya suara langkah kaki menggema di perpustakaan yang sepi.

Baru sebentar mobilnya bergulir meninggalkan sekolah, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya.

Ia lupa untuk sekedar menanyakan siapa nama gadis yang mencuri hatinya itu.

.

Malam hari ini dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan–begitu menurut Sasuke.

Berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir di kamar sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Setiap kali ada pesan yang masuk, Sasuke selalu membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan hembusan napas kecewa, karena pesan itu bukan dari _nya._

Sudah hampir seminggu, kekasihnya belum memberi kabar. Yang ia tahu, perempuan yang ia kenal hanya di dunia maya itu tidak sesibuk dirinya–malah cenderung lebih bebas. Kalaupun Sasuke sibuk, pasti ada serentetan pesan yang ingin di- _notice._ Tapi, ini tidak ada.

Rencananya, ia ingin menjahili kekasihnya itu dengan kisahnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis di perpustakaan sekolah. Kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu menghubunginya. Jika sudah khawatir begini, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pesan singkat tanpa ekspresi. Yakinlah, dia pasti akan mengomel.

" _Kenapa baru membalas? Kalau sering meninggalkanku, bisa-bisa aku suka sama yang lain karena belakangan ini tidak dapat perhatian darimu. Aku yakin, perempuan lain pasti lebih cantik dibandingkan denganmu. Kau tidak cemburu?"_

Kira-kira begitu yang akan Sasuke kirim jika sudah mendapat kabar dari Suna sana. Ia bisa saja menemui kekasihnya karena jarak Konoha dan Suna tidak terlalu jauh. Permasalahannya hanya satu. Kekasihnya itu tidak mau memasang foto profil dan minim informasi pribadi.

" _Biar_ surprise _kalau kita ada rencana mau jumpa, Sasuke-_ kun _, hehe."_

Hanya jawaban itu yang Sasuke dapat setelah bertanya sebulan yang lalu. Makanya, sampai sekarang yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah namanya. Nama seindah bunga kebangsaan Jepang.

Haruno Sakura.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama dua tahun. Belum ada jumpa, belum ada _videocall._ Sebatas _chat_ dan _freecall._ Berawal dari salah satu forum _online_ Olimpiade Astronomi nasional, mereka bertukar akun sosial media, dan kenal dekat sampai sekarang. Mereka juga sudah bertukar kado di hari ulang tahun masing-masing dan mengetahui karakter masing-masing.

Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan Sasuke sejenak terlupakan mengingat ia harus menuntaskan soal olimpiade yang diberikan oleh guru pebimbingnya.

* * *

Hiruk-pikuk kantin mengelilingi Sasuke dan sahabatnya yang sedang asik menikmati makan siang di jam istirahat. Namikaze Naruto–yang notabene adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke–bersuara setelah menelan sesuap nasi goreng melewati tenggorokannya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau tahu tidak?" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya meminum jus kiwi pesanannya, "ternyata seminggu yang lalu ada kasus pembunuhan di sekolah kita, di perpustakaan."

Sasuke tidak merespons, masih sibuk dengan _sandwich_ telur pesanannya.

"Wah, aku merasa kecewa. Kenapa hanya kita yang ketinggalan berita ini?" Naruto kembali menyuapkan sesendok makanannya ke dalam mulut, lalu menyimpannya di sisi gigi karena belum puas melaporkan berita yang menurutnya menghebohkan itu.

"Setelah kucari di _website_ sekolah, pelakunya itu pembunuh berantai yang sedang dicari polisi belakangan ini. Pria gila itu berkeliaran di sekolah kita."

Setelah jus apel di gelasnya yang tinggal setengah ia teguk tandas, Sasuke mulai menyimak berita yang memang menggemparkan sekolah minggu lalu. Cuma, yah, karena tipikal Sasuke yang cuek jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Untung pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Yang kukasihani adalah keluarga korban. Mereka tidak tahu anaknya sedang ke sekolah kita, padahal mereka tinggal di Suna. Jadi mereka tahu tiga hari setelah kejadian," tambah Naruto. Lalu meneguk habis minumannya.

Ada rasa tercubit di hatinya setelah mendengar salah satu kata yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di luar sana. Rasa penasaran hinggap di dirinya, mendorongnya untuk bertanya. "Siapa korbannya?"

"Aku lupa namanya, karena aku tidak kenal." Naruto menjawab seadanya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Hinata–gebetannya–lewat.

.

Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan malam–yang kali ini lebih gelisah dari malam yang lalu.

Setelah selesai dengan semua tugas dan kegiatan belajarnya di malam hari–meskipun konsentrasinya tidak sebagus biasanya–akhirnya ia beralih pada ponsel. Dengan mejanya yang masih berantakan, ponsel hitam itu tergeletak. Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan kepalan tangan, berharap dengan sangat bahwa apa yang selalu menghantam pikirannya hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Satu helaan napas lolos darinya, saat itu jugalah ia memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi _website_ sekolah. Jarinya bergetar meng- _scroll_ bagian berita, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan _thread news_ seminggu yang lalu.

 **"** ** _... berdasarkan keterangan polisi, siswi asing itu menjadi korban acak Yamato–pembunuh berantai incaran polisi–dengan dua tusukan di leher siswi bernama Haruno Sakura. Keluarga juga..."_**

Ponsel itu terjatuh menghantam permukaan meja sedetik setelah mata Sasuke membola tidak percaya.

Itu, Haruno Sakura, korban pembunuhan di sekolahnya.

Kekasihnya.

Kini tangannya mengepal penuh emosi. Dalam hati ia melemparkan semua sumpah-serapah untuk pembunuh berantai itu. Ia marah–sangat marah. Kekasihnya yang tidak bersalah itu mati di tangan keji lelaki tak berotak.

Sasuke meraih kembali ponselnya dan _scroll_ ke bawah berita mencari sebuah gambar. Dan ia semakin terkejut dengan kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di layar.

Fisiknya sangat persis dengan gadis _pink_ yang ia temui kemarin.

Ia mencintai orang yang sama, bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Belum puas, Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan berita itu. Ia mencari keberadaan Sakura di berbagai sosial media. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka _e-mail_ yang sempat ia abaikan. Menemukan _e-mail_ dari Sakura di atas _inbox-_ nya.

 **From** ** _: HrnSkra_**

 **To** ** _: UchihaSasuke_**

 **Subject** ** _:_** **Let's meet up!**

 ** _Sasuke-_** **kun** ** _! Aku sudah di sekolahmu, nih. Jangan kaget, ya, haha. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku tidak izin ke kedua orangtuaku karena aku yakin mereka pasti tidak mengizinkan. Duh, aku_** **kangen** ** _, hehe._**

 ** _Aku tahu kau pasti sedang sibuk. Kutunggu di perpustakaan sekolahmu, ya! Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabarimu sebelumnya karena ponselku habis batere, anggap saja ini_** **surprise** ** _. Jadi, aku manfaatin saja_** **wifi** ** _di sini, mumpung lagi bawa_** **laptop** ** _juga, hehe._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa!_**

Di situlah, untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke menangisi seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Sebelum matahari bergulir ke peraduannya di ufuk barat, Sasuke tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri, tanpa tangis. Tapi dengan hati yang teriris, menatap pusara di depannya dengan miris. Sebuket bunga ia genggam, semakin lama semakin erat seiring dengan kesedihan yang menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Angin tidak membuatnya roboh, terlihat kokoh berdiri padahal sesungguhnya kakinya bergetar sejak tadi.

Jelaganya menatap ukiran nama itu dalam diam. Nama yang juga terukir di dalam hatinya–jauh di dalam hatinya.

Cintanya abadi meskipun kematian membawanya pergi. Baik di hatinya maupun di hati Sakura, cinta mereka belum sepenuhnya pergi. Sasuke tahu itu, maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk terus mengenang Sakura. Sebagaimana gadis itu telah menyenangkannya, membuatnya terjun dalam nuansa merah muda, dan menghargai semua kekurangan serta kelebihannya–sekalipun berbatas layar sentuh dan jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke meletakkan buket bunganya di depan pusara. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus pusara itu dengan lembut.

"Tetaplah mengunjungiku, kapanpun kau mau."

" _Sekalipun kau terbaring di sini, karena aku tahu seberapa besar keinginanmu bertemu denganku. Aku mencintaimu, selalu,"_ batinnya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, semakin jauh ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pusara itu, sosok transparan tersenyum damai di baliknya. Dengan rambut _pink-_ nya yang melambai diterpa angin dan mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan tenang.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Udah lama ga nulis h/c gatau deh gimana feelsnya/lol/Semoga suka!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
